In any other circumstance
by SVUobsessor
Summary: What happens when Olivia and Elliot talk at Olivia's house. What will happen when someone surprising shows up.
1. I could love you

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

authors note: I got another idea. I don't know how far it'll go chapter wise...but read and review please!!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

In Any Other Circumstance

Chapter One

I Could Love You.

Olivia was having thoughts that were deep…too deep. She was thinking about her life. It was virtually like if you took away her job, she would have no life. She was thinking about doing something about that too. She didn't want to live miserably, there was always the option that she could screw up and lose her job, and then the only thing she would have left, would be hers and Elliot's friendship.

It was the strongest friendship in the squad. She needed him, he made her complete. There was always the fact that no matter what guy she was with, she belonged to him, or at least her heart did.

She tried to imagine the horrid for a minute, a life without Elliot Stabler. Her eyes misted up and she thought about how pathetic she was being. She was here in the almost empty squad room, sitting across from the man she loved, and she was tearing up because she imagined life without him. What was really the pathetic part of it, is she didn't know if he loved her back. Her one goal in life…to tell Elliot that she loves him. A goal that she didn't know if she had enough courage to accomplish.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Elliot asked

She slightly jumped at his voice bringing her from her thoughts back into the squad room. She conjured up a, "Yeah…fine."

"You're staring off into space, and your eyes are tearing up. Are you sure?" Elliot asked not giving up on the fact that she was obviously not fine.

"It was probably just allergies, and I was just thinking." Olivia said gathering up files and stacking them neatly.

"Since when do you have allergies?" Elliot asked.

"Lay off." Olivia said softly, hoping he wouldn't take the hard comment to heart.

"What were you thinking about?"

"That's really none of your business. Now is it?" Olivia said with a smirk as she locked the confidential files into her desk.

"I'm your partner, that means full access to your thoughts." Elliot joked.

"Thoughts are private El." Olivia stated

"Come on," Elliot said determined to hear all of the details, "Talk to me Liv."

She stopped cleaning up her desk for a second, and stared off into space. She couldn't look at him, it was too hard to think what he was wondering.

"You ever think of the impact you leave on people?" Olivia asked, "If you've changed their life in a negative or positive way?"

"You changed a lot of people's life, you put away the people who hurt others." He reasoned.

"Yeah but outside of work, all I do is hurt people." Olivia stated managing to look deep into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked trying to understand her.

"Well the job is my life, I have no room for anything else, or anyone else." Olivia stated.

"You do too, you just haven't found the person who is worth wasting your free time with." Elliot said with a smile to soften the blow of what he just said.

"Oh really?" Olivia said smiling back.

"Yeah," Elliot said.

"So answer me this, Stabler." Olivia stated, "If I were to die, who outside of my job would miss me?"

There was an awkward silence, as Elliot tried to figure out one person Olivia talked about outside of her job.

"Olivia, don't say that. I would miss you. Since when don't I matter?" He tried to joke off a serious question.

"You matter too much to me, Elliot. That's the problem." Olivia stated, and without another word she left the squad room. She ignored him when he called for her.

He was so confused by the circumstances of the night and he was determined to find out what made her say what she had just said to him.

--

Elliot had gone home, but the thoughts of what she had said and what that could have meant never left his mind. He went over every possibility of what those words meant, but the only plausible possibility was that she cared for him.

She cared for him, but exactly how much is what he wanted to know. You don't find a girl as beautiful as Olivia, who cares for you, and leave it at that. Especially when you love her. He got out of bed and went to his closet to get dressed. He was going to tell her he loved her.

--

Elliot paced in front of Olivia's door. He was deciding how he was going to approach the situation. He knew he had to have a reason for showing up at her door at eight going on nine o' clock, besides him wanting to tell her he loved her. So he came up with the next best thing. He had something to go on so he decided it was now or never.

He knocked twice, as casually as he could with the nerves he had. Olivia answered the door in black tank top that hugged her every curve and black cotton short shorts. He could tell she liked sleeping in almost nothing cause he never pegged Olivia as a short shorts type of girl.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, thinking there had to be a plausible explanation for him showing up at her apartment this late.

"What? Nothing. I just wanted to see if you are okay." Elliot stated.

"Elliot….Seriously? it's almost nine o' clock." Olivia joked.

"I couldn't sleep." Elliot stated.

"Well, since you're here." Olivia stepped away from the door and gestured for him to enter her apartment.

He smiled and walked in.

"So really, what are you here for?" Olivia said, "The only guys who show up here this late are men who want sex, and you are sure as hell not getting that so what do you want?"

"Really no sex?" Elliot asked, "No I just want to talk."

She smiled at his joke. He sat down on the couch and she went to the other side and sat down facing him.

"About?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well I wanted to know why you said what you said before you bailed out on me in the precinct." Elliot stated.

"Oh that…" Olivia stated, "I knew you wouldn't let that go."

"Just tell me why," Elliot stated.

She was stuck in between a hard place and a rock. It was either tell him, runaway, or spontaneously die. Running away was the easiest route to take, but he pretty much shot down that opportunity when he came to her house.

"Do you really want to know?" Olivia asked drawing out the time until she had to tell him why.

"Yeah," Elliot stated, "Hence me coming here."

Olivia stood up and walked over to the window. "Elliot what is there to explain?"

Elliot got up and followed her over to the window. He walked up behind her as she looked out into the night. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why is it a problem that I matter to you?" Elliot asked.

Olivia stared blankly at the window pane, "I don't know, Elliot. Why do you think that could be a problem?"

Elliot pondered this for a second before answering. "Work?"

"Yeah," Olivia said drawing the word out.

"Liv, I think it's time I tell you something." Elliot stated. He was afraid of rejection but he knew he wouldn't regret it, rejected or not, because it was the way he felt.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked hoping it was the same thing she wanted to tell him.

Elliot was about to put a voice to his words when there was a knock at the door. Olivia gestured for him to wait a second. Olivia wanted more than anything to hear what he had to say, but couldn't at the moment. She opened the door for the second time that night, and was surprised to see Kathleen Stabler standing there.


	2. Daughters

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

author's note: Alright I got three things to tell you.

1. it's rated teen and not mature so keep that in mind

2. takes place in the seventh season...but contrary to that Kathleen is eighteen.

3. and the reason it took so long for me to update is because my computer charger broke so I had to get a new one! Sorry for the delay! Better late than never.

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

In Any Other Circumstance

Chapter Two

Olivia stood there in shock because Kathleen was different than Olivia had ever seen her before. Kathleen Stabler stood before Olivia looking at least 4 months pregnant. Olivia tried to stifle a gasp; she walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Olivia what's going on?" Kathleen said at Olivia's weird behavior.

"You're pregnant!" Olivia stated, "And your father is in my apartment."

"What?" Kathleen whispered

Olivia grabbed Kathleen's arm and dragged her down the hall to make sure Elliot couldn't hear them.

"Kathleen, what happened?" Olivia asked knowing Elliot wanted his children to get married before they had kids.

Kathleen shrugged, "The condom broke."

"Honey…you're always supposed to double team it." Olivia stated

"I forgot to take the pill and well you know." Kathleen stated, "Why is Dad at your place anyways?"

"Oh," Olivia stated, "I don't know, he needed to talk."

Kathleen nodded, "I bet he's pretty lonely in his apartment because he used to having a lot of people around."

"Yeah, and he was just about to tell me something important, so what do you need?" Olivia asked

"Well I was hoping you'd help me tell dad." Kathleen stated.

"How?" Olivia asked hoping Kathleen didn't want to tell him tonight because it would trump Elliot's whole mood.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to lunch with him tomorrow." Kathleen stated, "I'll get there before you and be all seated so he doesn't see the bump…then we can tell him together."

"Alright where do you want me to take him?"

"The diner where you guys usually eat," Kathleen stated.

"Okay, yeah that'll work." Olivia replied, "We'll meet at one then?"

"Yeah that's great." Kathleen stated, "Thank you so much Liv."

"Mmhmm no problem." Olivia stated, "I have to get back to your dad."

Olivia started to walk toward the apartment when Kathleen interrupted her one more time.

"Oh and Liv." Kathleen said to get Olivia to turn, in which she did, "You should tell dad you love him too."

Olivia made a confused expression, turned, and walked back into the apartment.

--

Olivia quietly walked back into the apartment. She looked towards the living room to see Elliot making himself at home. He was sitting comfortably on the couch watching some crime drama on TV.

"What are you watching?" Olivia asked jokingly acting disgusted.

"CSI," Elliot stated defensively, "I got bored."

"Don't you get enough crime and drama at work?" Olivia asked

"Don't look at me. You had it on this channel. I simply turned it on." Elliot defended himself flipping the television off.

"So," Olivia continued, "If I remember correctly you have something to tell me."

"You remembered correctly," Elliot stated patting the couch as a gesture for Olivia to sit down.

She sat down criss-cross facing him, "Alright, shoot."

Elliot paused and decided to look into her eyes before he told her. Somewhere deep in her brown eyes he felt a connection, like never before. He knew that if he told her how he felt that everything would be okay.

"I love you, Olivia," He stated the words with such simplicity like he should have done a long time ago.

A smile appeared on Olivia's face as she sat there in awe. She had never had a more perfect moment in her life.

"I love you too El." She replied.

Elliot wanted to kiss her and to hold her. A intense urge was about to commence. He tried to control himself by just stroking her face with his palm but then the stroke of the face turned into pulling her in for a kiss.

It was gentle at first and pure bliss was captured. Then the built up sexual tension came to a peak, as Olivia pushed her tongue into his mouth. Elliot gently leaned Olivia back onto the armrest so he was slightly on top of her. He slid his tongue into her warm mouth and twirled it around a bit. He was surprised when Olivia let out a tiny moan. He was hoping she was a moaner.

Olivia put her hands on his neck, giving him four light pecks trying to stop herself from making a beautiful mistake with him.

"Elliot," She said, "The job."

Her stomach was doing whirlwinds just because of Elliot's touch. She hated that she had stopped him.

Elliot closed his eyes, "I need you."

Olivia felt tears stinging her eyes. She quickly sucked them up as she said, "We can't."

She watched him push himself down into a sitting position furthering himself from her. He grabbed her hand and started massaging her palms with his fingers.

"I can't not do this. I've loved you for seven years now. I can't…I won't wait any longer, unless you make me." Elliot spoke the words he had wanted to tell her ever since he realized that she meant more to him than his job.

"El," Olivia said looking down at the couch, knowing this whole thing got started because she was thinking about how the job was her entire life.

"Hear me out," Elliot interrupted, "I want you. I will do anything, transfer out, quit SVU, you name it, but I can't live being just your friend, know we could be so much more."

Olivia was quiet for a moment. She didn't know what to say, she knew she couldn't shoot him down after he just said that. She also knew she let her feelings get in the way too much when it came to Elliot. She decided to stay objective.

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked

"How can it not?" Elliot asked, "We know each other's flaws yet we still love each other."

"Stabler," Olivia said his last name with a face that told him his last comment was highly unrealistic, "You and I both know that it doesn't always work, even when you know each other's flaws."

"Will you be able to sleep at night knowing we didn't give it a chance?" Elliot asked hoping her response would be no but her response was better. She grabbed his white t-shirt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

His hand went to her waist as he pulled her closer. She smiled while kissing him, and couldn't believe how happy he was making her. She was thinking that this had to be another one of her dreams because it was too good to be true.

She stopped kissing him to ask him something. She was slightly out of breath from kissing him so deeply for so long, in between breaths she said, "Spend the night."

He smiled and kissed her lips in an answer. He took one long gaze into her eyes and then kissed her some more.

After quite a few kisses and touches later, Olivia made a trail of kisses to Elliot's neck. She kissed him twice and then eased herself down to lay on him.

"Are you tired?" Elliot asked seeing from the clock mounted on the wall that it was going on eleven clock.

"A little," Olivia responded

"I'll take you to bed," Elliot stated getting up and picking her up to carry her to bed. Olivia put her arms around his neck, as he picked her up.

"I can walk," She whispered

"Yes, but you deserve to be carried," Elliot replied.

He took her to her room and laid her on her messed up bed. He covered her up with her black blanket. She closed her eyes and Elliot took the opportunity to lay a kiss on her un-suspecting forehead.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," Elliot said

He turned off her lamp and then was headed out the door.

"Elliot," Olivia said, "Where you going?"

"To sleep on the couch," Elliot stated

"I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed." Olivia stated.

Elliot smiled in amusement. He shut the door to her bedroom, and climbed into bed with her.

* * *

review plz!

* * *


	3. FIGHT

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Author's Note: Sorry for the Delay!!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

In Any Other Circumstance

Chapter Three

F-I-G-H-T

Olivia woke up to Elliot's blue eyes staring back. She rolled from her side to her back, rubbing her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked stretching her arms towards the ceiling.

"Not long," Elliot replied

"Have you been staring at me the whole time?" Olivia joked sitting up and staring into his blue eyes.

"Sorry…you're beautiful." Elliot stated getting out of bed, "You want me to make you…" He looked at the clock, "Lunch?"

Olivia looked at the clock, it was eleven forty five.

"Oh shit," Olivia said crawling out of bed and heading to her bathroom.

"Liv, what's a matter?" Elliot asked following her.

"We have to meet someone at the diner at one," Olivia replied walking into the bathroom and pushing the door shut.

"Who?" Elliot asked standing outside the door.

His answer was the door shutting in his face. He opened the door and went in wanting a legitimate answer.

"Olivia, who?" Elliot asked realizing that he shouldn't have walked in after her. She had taken her shirt off as soon as she closed the door and was now standing in front of him, bra and bust exposed.

"Elliot!" Olivia exclaiming attempting to cover herself up with her shirt. Elliot put his hand over his eyes saying sorry. He closed the door quickly cursing himself out under his breath.

He repeated his apology as he heard the shower turning on.

- - - - - - -

Olivia walked out of the bathroom fully made-up thirty minutes later. She went into the kitchen to see Elliot reading the newspaper and sipping orange juice. He sensed her presence and looked up.

"You look beautiful," Elliot said with a smile.

She smiled back reaching across the table and stealing his glass of orange juice. She took a small bit and put it back.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," Elliot stated avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay." Olivia stated wanting to just forget the horrible encounter.

"So who are we meeting at the diner?" Elliot asked

"It's a surprise." Olivia said

"Does it have anything to do with the mysterious person at your door last night?" Elliot asked inquisitively.

"It might," was Olivia's only answer.

- - - - - - - -

They walked into their usual place, the diner. It was a nice and quiet place. Olivia and Elliot liked it because it had good food and it was in-expensive. Elliot knew immediately who they were here to see. He watched Kathleen at a table in the corner talking to a waiter. A waiter who was obviously flirting with his daughter.

Elliot looked to Olivia with a questioning stare. He didn't know why Kathleen couldn't have just come into the apartment last night, or why she was at the apartment in the first place.

"Go," Olivia said gesturing for him to go and sit down.

As Elliot started for the table the waiter headed to the kitchen. Kathleen acknowledged that her father was present and smiled at him. Olivia sensed her nervousness through the smile.

"Acting school let out early?" Elliot asked referring to the program she got free admission to.

"Elliot, I think you should sit down." Olivia stated.

Elliot looked from Olivia to Kathleen and then back again. He took a seat hastily.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked looking at her daughter.

Olivia nodded from her position behind Elliot, signaling her to tell him.

"Uh...daddy." Kathleen started her confession, "I'm…uh…I'm pregnant."

Elliot's mouth fell open a slight bit. He was silent, he didn't even blink. Olivia wanted to check his pulse…he was that still. Her phone rang which made her jump…and the moment of silence was over.

"You're pregnant?" Elliot asked acting infuriated

Olivia pulled her ringing phone out of her pocket and was about to ignore the call but saw that it was Cragen. She got up and left the table to take the call.

Elliot almost asked how, but he knew the answer to that question so instead he asked, "Who's the father?"

"Kyle," Kathleen stated sounding offended.

Elliot remembered meeting Kyle when Kathleen brought him home a year ago. She had been going with him on and off ever since.

"How did you get pregnant at acting school?" Elliot asked

"He came to see me." Kathleen said looking down to her lap where she was fidgeting.

"He drove upstate for a booty call?" Elliot asked.

"Dad…" Kathleen stated

Olivia came back to the table in perfect time. "Elliot we have to go."

"What? Why?" Elliot asked not believing she would interrupt him in this situation.

"Cragen needs us at the squad," Olivia replied.

- - - - - - - - -

Olivia got into the drivers side of her car, Elliot climbed into the passenger's seat. She pulled her sunglasses off the sun shield and put them on. She put the car in drive and pulled out of her parking spot into traffic.

"Was it Kathleen who was at your door last night?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said looking around frustrated at the traffic.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Elliot asked

"I thought it was her responsibility to tell you," Olivia said shooting through the intersection onto a less busy street.

"You could have brought her into the apartment last night." Elliot said, "She is at least three months pregnant and she didn't even tell me. It didn't need to wait another day."

Olivia was getting frustrated with him for talking to her the way he was. "Elliot she waited three months to tell you because she knew you'd act like this."

"I have a right to be pissed. She is eighteen years old and pregnant," Elliot yelled, "You know I never thought you'd manipulate a situation like you did last night."

Olivia looked in her rearview mirror for cars before bringing the car to a lurching halt. She gripped the steering wheel in anger, his last sentence rolling around in her head.

"Get out." She stated simply before inhaling and exhaling to relieve stress.

"What?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"You are yelling at me after I just did you a favor. Get out of my car." Olivia stated calmly.

Elliot closed his eyes for a second and then got out of the car.

- - - - - - - - -

Olivia arrived at the squad five minutes later. She walked to Cragen's open door and leaned on the door frame.

"Hey Captain, what's up?"

"There is a pregnant woman in the file room. She refuses to talk to anyone but you. Her name is Tabitha Lakewood."

Olivia made an expression that told the captain that she was confused as to why, and then headed to the file room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Tabitha," Olivia said with a smile walking into the file room with a water bottle in hand. "My captain said you wouldn't speak to anyone else."

"Yeah," The woman said matter-of-factly, "I told him that."

"Oh and why is that?" Olivia asked

"I read an article on you in the paper this morning. It was an article on how to prevent rape and how to deal with it if you are raped. You gave your opinions on how to deal with it."

"Are you a rape victim?" Olivia asked

"I'm not exactly sure." Tabitha stated.

Olivia looked at the woman in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant and I don't know how I got pregnant."

Olivia sat and thought about it for a few seconds trying to make sense of it. "So you don't remember the date of conception?"

"No, I don't." The woman said looking at the table nervously.

"How far along are you?" Olivia asked.

"Six weeks," Tabitha stated.

"Do you remember being unconscious at any time six weeks ago?" Olivia asked curiously

"I was put under for a small surgery." Tabitha stated, "A lot of good that did."

"What was the surgery for?" Olivia asked.

"A birth control ring," Tabitha stated.

Olivia pondered this for few moments, "Does the clinic also do in vitro fertilization?"

Olivia heard the door to the file room open behind her.

"Yeah…" Tabitha stated looking at Elliot enter the room.

Olivia looked back, "This is my partner, Elliot Stabler."

Tabitha smiled and nodded, she looked back to Olivia, "So are you saying that my doctor accidentally impregnated me?"

"Possibly, although that is one hell of a careless mistake." Olivia stated.

"What clinic do you go to?" Olivia asked.

"Riley Medical Clinic," She stated.

Olivia paused for a second, looking the woman in the eyes. She realized she was holding eye contact for too long and wrote the name of the clinic down on the notepad.

"Are you thinking of aborting the fetus?" Olivia asked out of curiosity.

"No, of course not. I have always wanted a child and who knows… this could be my only opportunity." She explained.

Olivia nodded knowing what it felt like to want a child that badly. She remembered going to the same clinic the year before to get a birth control ring put in place. She was now starting to regret it.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
